fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
K'karn
Origin Born at the beginning of Fiveliath's creation, K'karn is older and much stronger than Skyline. The moon Fiveliath harboured the Fivelyions, created by Eden as a test for all that was dark. Not very smart, but very big and very strong. Fivelyions raged war with everything they saw, and were only matched by the training and technological brilliance of Ninethies. The only real being that could match up to a fivelyion was a Ninethie Warrior as they only stood two feet shorter and were relatively the same in muscle. Fivelyion armour didn't have shields, nor was it very strong or protective. It was used more as a decoration for their victories, placing random body parts from those whom they had beaten onto their armour. Their weapons primitive, mostly melee but some plasma, and their ships were a mass of hatred and chaos. Fievlyions, although created by Eden, worshipped Kious'e (pronounced chaos) and followed his ways, he was the god of destruction. K'karn Brutal, savage, barbaric, destructive, pure evil. K'karn was created right at the beginning to be one of the major dark enterties. He stood at fifteen foot, and had claws the size of Ninethie heads. He soon stood as one of the last war chieftans, his only relatives destroyed by the Paptimus family, it was only natural he wanted revenge. He killed Elijah (Skyline's father) before he could warn the rest of the Ninethie's K'karns plan. At the beginning of the Crysis war, K'karn met ''the god of destruction and gave his soul for pure chaos energy. He became complete hatred, fire and devistation. His blood became black ooze that could reheal him when injured and possess any it touched. He was a walking bio weapon, and gave some of his blood to create the ultimate weapon. Called Crysis. In the end it took Skyline, Seept'ul and the entire Ninethie fleet to bring K'karn's army down. Skyline faced K'karn and defeated him (due to Seept'uls sacrifice,) Even though the Crysis weapon self detonated and pulled everything into a black hole, K'karns essence stayed, and he would soo return to cause more havok and chaos in the later years of humanities space travel. '''Project: Crysis' The last weapon made during the Crysis wars. In it's earliest stages, it could promote the hatred of Fivelyions into others, making amixture of the races. It was tested on Ninethies, and was a failure. It spawned a generation of very smart, very dark Ninethies. Called ther Keelies, Seept'ul was later found to be apart of. The Crysis weapon also created the hydrax plague, that deformed Ninethies and made them into "planters" and gave them emotions. Much like the flood the UNSC encountered, this was a huge ''threat to the rest of the universe. The Ninethie's went to war with the Fivelyions, and this spawned the "Crysis war". K'karn, towards the end, donated his blood into the final device, little did he know that this would mean his own death. The Fivelyions put the device on the centre planet in a final attempt to rule over all, however the pure hatred in K'karns blood forced an overload which first weakened K'karn enough so that he could be killed, but secondly cause the device to implode and make a black hole. '''K'karns counter attack' In the fifth (semi written) "Ninethie 925" book, K'karn was soon to return. Deep into the late years of the Prime/Toxic alliance, K'karn possessed a dying Chaos soldier. He dragged the body into a new born star and combined all three powers to create "Realm lord K'karn". Capable of moving around (Much like Skyline) From planet to planet without ships, using his powers. He was even stronger than Skyline, as he had the power of a god still inside his "soul" he saught revenge. He landed on Earth and took over a small city called burton, he turned the English population into zombie like demons. It wasn't enough for him however, he soon began to notice the growing power of primes and Toxic ships taking to the stars without problems. Unable to get to the Toxics, he resulted in taking a single prime ship and experimenting with them, turning the prime soldiers into messed up creatures that exploded upon death. Within three years of planning and hiding he was ready for his attack. He had Chaos armies, the alliance of reapers and his own demons; war had begun. Toxics, primes, humans and even forerunners bare witness to one of the most devastating events i history as K'karn smashed through everything. In the end he encountered the prime leader (at the time) called Aaron-a016 ''and was badly damaged by the Primes skill in combat. When he came to face Skyline, the Ninethie warrior was ''too fast to counter, K'karn knew he had lost whe Aaron and Skyline doubled teamed the demon lord. He fell once more and his army was defeated, however he had spread enough hate to bite the Toxics back. The universe doesn't know what they did, they just see the Toxics as arrogant and now want them gone for good. Thanks to K'karns back up plan, but is the Demon truly dead? Or is he once again waiting for the perfect time, and that litt,e powerful baby star to appear.... Category:Demon lord Category:Follower of chaos Category:Undead Category:Arch nemisis of Skyline Category:Fivelyion Category:War chieftan Category:Powerful